Sí, algo nos conocemos
by Oonigiri
Summary: Shikamaru & Temari. AU. ¡Ey! ¿Y cuándo es que vamos a ir… ya sabes… ir más allá? ¿No te cansa tanto impedimento?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Pero quisiera. En fin, son de MK a quien se le agradece.

**Resumen:** ¡Ey! ¿Y cuándo es que vamos a ir… ya sabes… ir más allá? ¿No te cansa tanto impedimento?

**Advertencia:** algo de lime. Universo Alterno. Y no es la gran historia, ¿vale?

* * *

**Sí, algo nos conocemos.**

_.  
_

—¿Diecisiete? —preguntó ella logrando que aún las palabras no salieran asfixiadas de su boca. Pero no se mentía al afirmar que una sensación de vértigo en ella era producida desde que la cercanía de ambos se había vuelto prácticamente nula.

—Diecisiete. Casi los dieciocho —afirmó él, curvando un tanto su cuerpo para situarse al nivel de ella.

Temari se dejó dominar de nuevo sus labios. Levantó los brazos hasta que sus blancas manos se posicionaran sobre los anchos hombros de él y permitió que sus claros ojos se cerraran para disfrutar los roces finos de su lengua. Casi un minuto pasó cuando ambos se separaron pero sólo destruyendo el contacto de sus labios. Toda distancia que Shikamaru había estado reduciendo entre ellos no disminuyó en ningún momento, se mantuvo así, nula.

—Dios… —mencionó ella en un corto suspiro—, hasta debes estudiar en el mismo salón de mi hermano.

¿Hiperventilar estaba bien?

—¿Sabaku No? En realidad no, y no es que entre él y yo nos la llevemos súper bien. Solo tenemos una cosa en común, un amigo: Naruto.

Shikamaru arrimó otra vez su rostro al de ella, dando un corto beso en su mejilla para hacer aparecer rápido otro sobre los labios de la chica; besándola por un corto tiempo, sin prisa, terminó por alejarse prontamente en el momento en que las manos de Temari le hicieron apartarse un poco y antes de que ella se permitiera abrir de nuevo la boca; ya eso le habría hecho de nuevo hervir la sangre.

—Pues al parecer ahora tienen a alguien más en común: yo —dijo divertida e hizo amago de ser ella quien ahora acercara el rostro unos cuantos milímetros adelante; luego, sus labios provocativos se alejaron sólo lo suficientes para que las ganas de Shikamaru por tocar nuevamente su piel no resultaran. Ese jueguito le costó que el amarre de él sobre su cintura se hiciera más fuerte.

—Créeme que contigo no voy a comportarme como si fuera un hermano.

Temari bufó, pero a la par también aumentó el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru, subiendo en instantes sus manos hasta el cabello de él.

—Tu peinado es gracioso —dijo ella sintiendo la boca ajena bajar por su cuello. Apreciaba la aún inseguridad de alguien como él para insistir más por esa parte; nada de muchas huellas húmedas se registraban en su piel. Con desilusión vio como Shikamaru ubicaba su boca frente a ella pero para hablar.

—Vaya, y yo que no me burlo del tuyo, hasta lo creo bastante sexy.

—No sigas diciendo que soy sexy. Ya lo dijiste sólo una vez y ve a dónde nos ha llevado…

—Lo sé, y aún no me lo creo… —habló Shikamaru haciendo totalmente caso omiso a la bulla de la multitud de personas que se encontraban a sólo unos pasos de ambos. Por reiterada vez acercaba los labios, uniéndolos a la piel de la persona frente a él.

Quería mover sus manos, saber qué tan hábil era al tenerla a ella tan cerca. Sin embargo cualquier pensamiento de ejercer roces por doquier no tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarlo al hecho, porque debía tener aún su cabeza fría a pesar de la situación. O al menos algo de juicio y sus pies sobre la tierra. Pero soltarla… soltarla no.

—Realmente me… gusta este grupo, he estado desde hace un rato… esperándolos —decía ella sintiendo euforia dentro del pecho, tanto por lo que le hacía Shikamaru como por las ondas de sonido provenientes de los gigantescos parlantes— ¿Acaso no tienes novia? Vamos que…

—No, no tengo —habló él rápidamente.

—Entonces habrás venido con alguna chica que…

—¿Estás buscando alguna excusa? —Le cortó él—. Verás, vine con varios compañeros, es plan de amigos realmente; no más, este tipo de música me parece bastante estrepitosa como para haber venido solo, y fue un amigo quien ganó varias boletas gratis; bueno, al fin y al cabo ha sido un concierto de bandas locales —dijo él y por el momento terminó apartándose de ella, la distancia tal que sus piernas ya no rozaran en nada con las de Temari. La idea le impulsó a visualizar por un instante las exquisitas piernas frente a él, extrañándolas ya. Sin embargo ahora algo le impedía acercarse como estaba antes. Llevó una mano a su nuca y un poco la mirada hacia un lado—. Esto… tú ¿estás sola?, porque si sí…o si no, pues…; quiero decir ¿viniste con alguien más? ¿Estamos haciendo algo malo?

Temari que decidió por un instante observar de reojo hacia el lugar donde un montón de jóvenes saltaban y del que provenía el mayor ruido, llevó otra vez por completo su contemplación sobre el cuerpo del chico.

—No, nada malo —respondió—. Se podría decir que vine sola; a Gaara no le gusta estos evento y Kankurou, mi otro hermano, se perdió tan pronto empezaron los instrumentos en la tarima a sonar —contestó ella con reprensión—. Estoy segura que él se encuentra ahora en todo el centro de esa multitud, recibiendo y dando golpes y patadas como los chicos saben hacer.

—Entiendo.

Por unos instantes la mente de ambos pensó cómo es que habían llegado a donde estaban. Sólo había sido tener un rápido contacto visual y casi tropezarse cuando los dos iban por agua en una de las casetas del lugar, para que algunas frases fueran dichas. Lo demás había sido vertiginoso como para no creerlo.

—Tampoco tengo novio —habló Temari sonrojándose sólo un poco tan pronto comentó ello.

Y ahí se hallaban los dos, tras unos pesados cortos segundos sin saber cómo reanudar aquella actividad en la que anteriormente se había cada uno envuelto. Shikamaru movió un pie y la miró fijamente. Temari igualmente, pensando en lo absurdo de la situación, le ofreció una mirada junto a una sonrisa de medio lado y alargó una de sus manos hasta que algunos dedos tocaran la franela de la camiseta de él.

—Me alegra que no tengas —afirmo él refiriéndose a lo último dicho por Temari—. ¿Ya sabes que eres sexy?

La risa en ella no se pudo guardar más y salió a flote. Shikamaru deslizó una mano por el hombro de ella.

—Alguien ya me lo ha dicho hoy… —habló susurrando cuando tuvo nuevamente el rostro del pelinegro cerca.

—¿Y qué piensas de esa persona? —preguntó, sintiéndose en el cielo por el sólo hecho de ser capaz de hacer sonreír a la rubia. O quizá por estar teniéndola a tan diminuta distancia. Cualquiera podría ver la dicha que rodeaba sus ojos oscuros.

—Creo que está bastante bueno; ni tiene mis años pero al menos es más alto que yo. —Al terminar de decir ello el cuerpo de Shikamaru se mostraba más anhelante, su columna apreció una nada leve ola tras escuchar la voz sensual de Temari, queriendo tener toda la piel de ella más cerca, en igual posición a como se hallaban antes.

Temari descubrió los brazos fuertes sin exageraciones de él y las propias ganas de ellas por tener nuevo contacto con los labios de modelo que ya había tenido oportunidad de saborear.

Y lo habría hecho, ya que tanto el pelinegro como ella habían ladeado un tanto su rostro para encajar sin problema alguno. Pero el constante ruido que habían venido sintiendo desde el otro lado, se convirtió en algo más estridente y alborotado, además las voces de las muchachas habían aumentado más de lo normal; no había que pensarlo mucho tampoco luego de observar como la mayoría de las chicas se alejaban rápido de cerca de la tarima y los gritos que no tenían nada que ver en seguir la pauta de la música surtieron lugar. Sólo fue para Temari escuchar la voz cantante de uno de los que se presentaba pidiendo orden para que su cabeza se llenara de un único pensamiento, de una única preocupación.

—¡Mierda! Kankurou…

Dicho esto toda actividad íntima acabó y los dos se apartaron, apareciendo fuera del lugar donde estaban. Bajo el escenario y con los mismos chicos artistas que habían estado presentándose más ayuda de unos tres policías se veía las acciones para tranquilizar la cantidad de varones que habían llevado a que eso se trasformara en pelea y nada más.

—Ey, Temari, tú no irás a ningún lado —prácticamente gritó Shikamaru siguiendo a Temari para que le escuchara bien.

—Eso me suena a orden, además, ¿piensas que iré tras mi hermano? No seas idiota, mi hermano no es tan estúpido como para formar parte de tal ridiculez —afirmó la rubia realizando un rápido vistazo global en todo el terreno —. A menos que realmente le hayan provocado. _Y muchas cosas sirven para que él demuestre que es el mejor _—pensó lo último.

Así, preocupada al aún no hallar lo que quería, sentir que Shikamaru le sostenía fuerte del brazo hizo que de un movimiento brusco tal contacto desapareciera. Temari no era mujer de estar cuidando.

—¡Ey! —exclamó la rubia llamando más de la atención que tenía él sobre ella— ¿Esos no son tus amigos?

Shikamaru volteó a ver hacia la dirección en que se dirigía el dedo de Temari, agudizando un poco sus ojos con el fin de ver alguna corta cabellera rubia, o hasta alguna rosada, pero no vio nada. En realidad hacia esa parte no había mucha gente, y cuando giró su rostro para comprobar con Temari tal dirección, encontró sólo la ausencia de ella. La chica ya había desaparecido. Suspiró resignado, ya tenía algunos conocimientos de que ella era así. Había caído en una trampa de ella, y él que se suponía el mejor estratega.

-oOo-

Temari dejó de escuchar la música al quitarse los audífonos y metió una mano al bolsillo de su sudadera.

—Ese día eras un total desconocido para mí. Y no, no estaba usándote para olvidarme de un _ex_ o en cualquier plan de venganza que se te pase por la cabeza.

Luego de escuchar un "qué problemático", Temari tomó las dos latas de refresco que la maquina soltó luego de haber invertido dos monedas por la rendija a su lado izquierdo. Tiró una hacia Shikamaru quien la agarró en el aire y no dudó en abrirla al instante.

—Y correr contigo también ha sido problemático —dijo él, sentado en el suelo y recostando su espalda contra la pared—. En fin, por muy desconocido que fuera ese día, no quisiste dejar de besarme, eso hasta que la situación se tornó seria como para seguir.

—¡Ey! No niegues que cruzamos palabras. ¡Y vamos! No es como si hubiésemos pensado que lo íbamos a hacer ahí… —Temari habló pronunciando las palabras con cierto deje insinuante, se sentó junto a Shikamaru, abriendo también su lata y ubicando su mirada sobre él para encontrar todos los posibles rasgos que la habían llevado ese día a una sensación de la que por varios minutos no pudo apartarse de él. Divinamente pensó no moverse teniendo las manos de él sobre ella; ¿qué pasó ahí?

—Entonces, ¿te habrías ido conmigo a otro sitio mejor? —Un intento de mirada retadora se generó en la cara del chico, quien ya había bebido su lata y la encestó perfectamente en un bote público de basura cerca. Ella rió.

—¿Y cómo para qué? Disfruté muchos de los besos, pero tampoco se me hacía la idea de hacer algo más con un niño —mencionó Temari levantando la muñeca de su brazo para ver el reloj color morado que llevaba.

—No me salgas con ese cuento ahora —e intentó acercarse. Si bien su respiración ya estaba chocando con la de Temari, las manos de ella estaban ubicadas como una muralla para no realizar un contacto más próximo.

—Esto es vía pública, no quiero ni amonestaciones o llamados de atención como si no supiera que cierta cosa no se hace aquí.

—El concierto no era precisamente tu habitación.

Junto a lo dicho, Shikamaru logró pasear su nariz muy suavemente por las mejillas de Temari; lejos estaba hacerlo arisco e inconciso.

—No, no lo era, pero estábamos más camuflados. Además algunos chicos de mi universidad pasan mucho por aquí.

—¡Ooh! Vaya, ¿entonces a la dama le importa lo que piensen los demás?

—Idiota —murmuró sonriendo—. Sólo si a estos se les ocurre llegar con el chisme a Kankurou, y éste a Gaara.

Antes de cualquier otro toque o algún posible escalofrío que terminara recorriendo de extremo a extremo ambos cuerpos, Temari se levantó sacudiendo el posible polvo sobre su pantalón. Admiró desde su altura el rostro ahora apacible del joven y una vocecita en su cabeza le felicitó por la acción, mientras que otra parte de ella insistía en regresar a su posición allí en el suelo.

—A mí me importa un comino lo que lleguen a saber ellos.

—¿Y qué tendrían que saber? —preguntó haciéndose un poco la distraída—. Bien, igual tengo un compromiso por cumplir en los próximos momentos. Fue un placer encontrarte en el parque y decidir correr juntos, pero hasta aquí fue.

Y sin decir más o escuchar algo proveniente de Shikamaru, se alejó.

-oOo-

—Lo de "hasta aquí fue" no tenía nada que ver en cuanto a seguir viéndonos, ¿cierto? —preguntó descendiendo hasta rozar en breve sus propios labios con los de la rubia. Recordando un anterior encuentro, sonrió cuando ya era la tercera vez que ella intentaba alcanzarlo, abriendo la boca y permitiéndose fruncir el ceño por fallar.

—Te acuerdas muy bien de las veces en que nos hemos visto —habló ella, aflojando mucho sus brazos del agarre que tenía por encima de los hombros de Shikamaru y haciendo intento de ceder.

—Vamos… no hagas eso.

—Entonces no te hagas el que no quiere besar.

Shikamaru carraspeó haciendo desaparecer el gesto de petición que seguramente se había formado en su cara.

—Quisiera agarrarte de la cintura, pero este brazo aún me duele… ¡diablos! —Se quejó él. Temari vio con una mezcla de pesar y desilusión el rostro de Shikamaru; ella mantenía aún el algodón que había estado utilizando para limpiar la tez blanca del rostro de rasgos masculinos con uno que otro golpe y leves hematomas.

—¿Sabes? No me importa…

Y Temari hizo más agarre ahora sobre los costados del chico. Sabía que muy seguramente ahí le dolía, o quizá no ya que la mayoría de los golpes se ubicaban sobre el rostro del pelinegro, pero aún así quería pasar sus manos por el torso de él, llevándolas ahora sobre el pecho. Recordó encontrarlo mientras otros dos hombres intentaban robarlo, pero con cierta testarudez al parecer él se había negado, o algo así para que los viciados varones terminaran por domarlo a golpes. Ella había llegado sigilosa hasta donde ellos, propinándole un fuerte puño en la cara al tipo más distraído, al cual le hizo sangrar. Shikamaru no la pensó mucho al reincorporarse y tomarla de la mano para salir corriendo de allí. Y de seguro fue lo mejor, no es como si tuvieran armas ninjas con las cuales defenderse.

—Oye, que fuiste tú quien la vez pasada no quiso que nos besáramos después de correr.

Un ruido casi indescifrable, sólo porque podría tacharse de una especie de risa, salió proveniente de la garganta de ella.

—Entiendo, no quieres hacer nada. Entonces ya no me pareces tan apuesto —murmuró, haciendo fluir su aliento sobre él; ninguno apartó la vista, ninguno pudo—. Abre la boca. —Solicitó Temari.

Ella estaba curvando por enésima vez sus labios al ver como el pelinegro se le quedaba mirando fascinado.

—¿Y no es que ya no te gusto? —Terminó por preguntar divertido él, haciéndose pasar también como si fuera un niño al que le quitaran la diversión.

—Que abras la boca y te untes esta crema mejor, quiero decir. Por poco y no seria tu rostro, ya ni tus labios parecen cincelados.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No vayas a negar que el aspecto de chico rudo te gusta.

Temari se estremeció luego de sentir un soplo sobre su cuello; Shikamaru había hecho que ladeara la cabeza, ubicando sus labios el la fresca piel de ella y queriendo atraerla mucho más hacia él.

—¿En serio? Qué tonterías dices —salió en apenas un hilo de voz.

—Sólo te falta decirme lo enamoradas que estás de mí.

—Ya quisieras tú.

Así lograron acercarse una vez más, ahora con las manos de Temari en la nuca de él, consiguiendo por fin presión y cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras sin dudarlo más los dos conseguían paso en la cavidad humedad de la que tanto deseaban saciarse. La razón de ella y de él estaba bastante lejos de querer mantener la cordura de la que otras veces sí habían logrado pender. Si para la rubia existía un intento por no dejarse tentar de los suculentos gestos de Shikamaru, entonces había fracasado estrepitosamente. A menos que se lo pensara bien.

Estar haciendo aquello en una guardería para niños no era el mejor lugar, sobretodo cuando de un momento a otro la amable señora que les había permitido entrar al edificio, para beneficiarse de los medicamentos de la enfermería que debería ser única y exclusiva para niños, podría venir en cualquier momento por la puerta de tono azul claro a la derecha de la camilla en la que estaban. Seria tan ingrato que les encontrara así…

—¿Podríamos… ir a tu casa? —preguntó en un susurro gimiente.

Pararon de moverse tratando de controlar todo temblor que tenían. Shikamaru exhaló varias veces.

—No quisiera acercarme aún por allá; no hasta cuando tenga bien planeado qué voy a decir por estos golpes recibidos —respondió él.

—Pues contigo no me arrimo por mi casa —habló Temari más tranquila. Al parecer algo de cordura se conservaba, y mucho más cuando algunos golpes en la puerta hicieron eco para ellos.

—¿Todo bien, jóvenes? ¿Puedo seguir?

Y antes las cuestiones, luego de un apresurado arreglo por mejorar los aspectos de los dos, Shikamaru y Temari sólo pudieron decir que sí. Y agradeciendo, salieron.

-oOo-

—¿Cómo diablos pudiste entrar aquí? —preguntó ella luego de casi atropellarse por uno de los pasillos de su casa con el chico de peinado de piña.

—No tienes que ponerte tan exagerada… —habló tranquilo él—. Ya te dije una vez que entre tu hermano y yo teníamos un amigo en común. Naruto me invitó, y además no veo muy correcto que como conocido de tu hermano, se me prohíba poner un pie aquí dentro.

Ella puso sus pies de puntita intentando ver por encima del hombro de Shikamaru. Sí que había gente en lo que era la sala de su casa, y al parecer habían instalado hasta el karaoke que de seguro era aquel olvidado y malgastado regalo de la navidad pasada de Kankurou para Gaara.

—¿Conocido? ¿De qué hablas?

—Que me gustas mucho como para procurar no tener ningún mal roce con tu hermano.

Deseando que la imagen nunca se le borrara de la mente, Shikamaru apreció las mejillas de Temari que gradualmente empezaron a ponerse de un tono escarlata. Ella flexionó su cuello hacia adelante sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces de lado a lado.

—¿Qué? —interrogó apoyándose en la pared.

—Que me gustas mucho, Temari.

La rubia le miró e hizo amago de acomodarse un delgado mechón rebelde y suelto que caía sobre su rostro. Rehuyó a la mirada de Shikamaru y torció sus labios.

—¿Y por qué no estás allá con todos?

—Ya le dije a Gaara que me gustas.

Él no se sorprendió por el intento de ella por cambiar el tema tan abruptamente, siempre podría reanudarlo, o al menos probar que Temari no fuera un bloque de hielo frente a alguien que se le declarara. Además, con la última frase dicha sin duda logró llamar la total atención de la rubia, y hasta el interés de ella por el tema en cuestión. Con un fatigoso suspiro, ella se cruzó de brazos en su posición, pero sin atinar a decir nada.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —Finalizó por preguntar, de todos modos era su turno de hablar o demostrar que estaba en perfectas condiciones de entender todo.

—Que ya estabas lo suficiente grandecita para decidir lo que quisieras. Al menos en cuanto a mí —gruñó suave.

Temari frunció el entrecejo sin preocuparse el qué tanto lo hacía, y levantó su mirada ahora discutidora. No le parecía muy bien aquello, estar escuchando tal clase de declaración no estaba en ninguno de sus planes, además de que no pensaba que la situación con ese chico llegara a tanto. Resonaba en su cabeza una que otra frase dicha por él sobre el gusto de ambos, pero siempre se lo había estado tomando a la ligera. Aún así ¡qué tonta! Obviamente los dos ya habían pasado la raya de aclarar la situación, una que podría resolverse de muchas maneras.

—Entenderás si te digo que tengo pensarlo. Por ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Está bien —respondió él decidiendo no poner mucha resistencia con ella. Decir todo lo que había dicho había sido quitarse un peso de encima, sin embargo aún no se sentía muy bien; quería muchas cosas de ella, como que se preocupara y le preguntará que más de sus rostro adolorido por cierta anterior golpiza.

-oOo-

Realmente quería darle una golpiza. Temari lo alcanzó y sin mucha delicadeza lo agarró de las solapas, atrayendo los ojos de él a su cercanía.

—Estás demente, ¿no? —preguntó dándole a Shikamaru una expresión intimidante digna de película—. Tú no me vengas con esos cuentitos de qué lo que todo lo que habías dicho fue un error de tu parte. Venir a decirme eso, aquí, en mi cuarto, mi territorio… eres un idiota.

A pesar del gesto de ella para con él, el pelinegro sintió un torrente agradable dentro de él, ¿entonces de todos modos si le gustaba? Desde luego que era una chica muy difícil, muy problemática, y por eso la única forma que se le había ocurrido para ejercer más sobre ella lo dicho la última vez, era retrocediendo la palabras de tal forma que hasta se sintiera indignada.

No dudó en realizar lo primero que citaba su cabeza, arrimando también su rostro más y rozando sus bocas como otras veces ya. De nuevo ese cálido aliento chocando contra él hizo surgir la necesidad de sentir más.

—Sólo era una manera de saber cuánto te importaba —respondió él, envolviendo la cintura de ella con sus brazos y no soltando tal agarre aún cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared. Se sintió acorralado y eso le gustó mucho. Temari a la para había cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

Unos nuevos besos comenzaron, precipitados y ansiosos por lo ajeno. La lengua de él se abrió pasó y se sumergía alegre ante el gemido de ella por la acción. El enérgico agarre de Temari había disminuido, comunicando como su cuerpo cedía y dejaba de obedecerla, permitiendo que sus manos descendieran, buscando el límite de la camiseta de él para invadir lo que encontrara de piel calida.

El corazón de ambos latía fuerte.

Y bastó poco para que la camiseta que él llevaba estuviera en el suelo. Ver el torso con atrayentes pectorales y un estomago duro y plano hizo relampaguear un brillo en sus claros ojos.

Para Shikamaru ver a Temari correspondiéndole era suficiente para llenarse de deseo y excitación, sin embargo el querer que ella lo tocara más le seria simplemente fantástico.

—Muéstrame un poco de piel —murmuró suavemente Shikamaru al oído de ella, quien ante la petición tomó las manos de él entre las suyas para llevarlas debajo de la tela de su blusa.

Fue entre prenda y prenda caída que Temari, además de los pasos que los llevaron a ubicarse sobre la organizada cama de ella, logró acariciar aquel miembro masculino ahora libre.

Shikamaru se reincorporó y se ubicó de rodillas sobre ella, ofreciendo atención al pecho también libre de ella, lamiendo y dejando huellas húmedas que hacían arquear la espalda de ella, llevando al mismo tiempo una mano hasta el lugar más sensible de Temari.

Ninguno detendría las acciones que estaban realizando, y lo dejaron bastante claro cuando ninguno impidió un acceso más profundo en el que se sumergirían.

-oOo-

No lo habían hablado realmente mucho, pero estaba ahí, como en el aire. Sabían que si fuera el caso, aquella pregunta sobraba. Habían estado viéndose todos los días y ahora que ella se encontrara en la habitación de él, escuchando música y esperando a que él se acercara allí, todo estaba casi un cien por ciento claro.

Temari observó a lo lejos un pedazo de papel que le había llamado la atención. Se acercó para tomarlo y la frase trillada en tinte rojo "Eres lo mejor de mi vida" relucía encima del nombre de Shikamaru. El destinatario de la no muy elaborada carta era ella, y eso la hizo surgir una sonrisa sin impedimento alguno.

—_Oh, Dios… ya estoy sintiendo de nuevo una que otra mariposa en el estomago_ —pensó Temari, ubicando de nuevo el papel donde lo había vito, aunque estaba muy segura que Shikamaru lo había hecho adrede.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó asomándose por la puerta Shikamaru—. No hemos comprado aún, pero si quieres puedo ir un momento por algo para ti.

La atención para con ella había terminado por alegrarla completamente.

—No, gracias. Siento en este instante mi estomago lleno. Totalmente lleno.

Shikamaru se le quedó mirando y aunque ciertas cosas cursis no le gustaban a Temari, aún así decidió lanzarse y comentar.

—Si te refieres a las mariposas, creo que yo te gano.

Ella bufó.

—Eso porque eres más grande que yo.

Sin embargo se acercaron y un beso cariñoso obtuvo lugar. Sin duda que eran novios.

.

* * *

Espero el fanfic haya sido de sus gustos. No tiene mucho transfondo, pero lo justifico en que sólo quería plasmarlos a ellos en esas situaciones.

Gracias por leer; además de que a quien deje un review le agradeceré de corazón. Es que me gustan los reviews xD

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
